


Rapture

by tisfan



Series: Good Omens Bingo [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Fill O5 - Witchhunters
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426426
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Bingo





	Rapture

“Shadwell,” Crowley said, eyebrows going up. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Witchfinder Sergeant Shadwell,” the man corrected. That hadn’t changed since Crowley had first encountered him, back in the seventies. Always harping on about his title. 

“And Mrs. Shadwell,” Aziraphale said, reaching around Crowley to shake the woman’s hand. “Delightful, delightful.”

“Well, everyone’s here, then,” Newt Pulsifer commented. “Come inside, come inside. It looks like it’s going to rain any second now.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Anathema muttered. “He’s not a professional descendant, he couldn’t predict the weather if he was out standing in it.” She was huge, roundly pregnant, and looking like she was ready to throw a cushion at her husband. Or maybe something harder. 

Pregnant women were very unpredictable, Crowley had noticed. Right from the very beginning of men, women, and pregnancy.

“Well, I’m rubbish with the weather, have been since the whole--”

Aziraphale nudged him, hard, in the ribs. “Hush, now Crowley. So, you wanted to see us?”

Anathema put her hands over her belly. “Yes,” she said. “We’d like to ask you if you’d like to be godfathers. For the baby, obviously.”

“Well, that’s good,” Crowley drawled. “I don’t think I’d make a very good godfather for your cat.”

“I don’t have a cat--”

“What kind of a witch are you, don’t have a cat?” Shadwell exclaimed. “Next you’ll be telling me you’ve only got two nipples.”

Newt blushed. “Sargent Shadwell, we’ve been over this before, I am not letting you verify the number of nipples my wife has. You’ll just have to take my word for it.”

“You should get a cat, dearie,” Mrs. Shadwell said. “Our cat’s had kittens recently, let me pick one out for you.”

“Have you picked out names,” Aziraphale asked.

“For the cat? We just found out we were getting a cat.”

“No, for the baby,” Aziraphale fluttered.

“Oh. Yes. Serenity Rapture Pulsifer.”

“That… sounds lovely.”


End file.
